Cette relation te convient ?
by Gold Fish Forever
Summary: One Shot the GazettE Yaoi Lemon : Kai est depuis plusieurs mois en couple avec Ruki... mais ce dernier semble en regarder un autre...


**Base :** the GazettE

**Auteure :** Gold Fish

**Genre :** Yaoi, Lemon

**Couple :** vous verrez… )

**Note de l'auteure :** Cette idée m'est subitement venue dans la nuit du réveillon du Nouvel an 2012, pendant qu'nous faisions la fête (petite précision : l'alcool, ça peut inspirer, eh oui… ) ^0^ Et j'précise que les *trucs entre étoiles* sont les actions qu'ils font, ou leur état d'esprit.

**Titre :** Cette relation te convient ?

Pendant cette répétition, Ruki n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Reita, de le fixer, de le dévisager. Kai l'avait très vite remarqué et décida de rester volontairement après l'excercice pour le retenir seul et lui parler. Il avait quelques choses à lui dire…

Kai : Hey Ruki, tu crois qu'j't'ai pas vu…? *un peu énervé*

Ruki : Mais de quoi tu parles ? oO

Kai : Fais pas semblant, tu sais très bien…

Ruki : *fit l'air de ne pas voir de quoi il parlait*

Kai : Faire les yeux doux à Reita pendant toute répèt' ! èé

Ruki : Mais mon Kai… *lui caressa la joue avec sa paume* Tu sais très bien qu'je n'aime que toi… 3

Kai : *lui repoussa la main* Arrête !

Ruki : Kai, mon amour…

Kai : *le gifla* M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et t'as pas intérêt à voir Reita… sauf si tu tiens pas à moi… Mais sache que moi je t'aime, je tiens à toi, et j'aimerais pas t'perdre… J'te laisse une chance… *partit en claquant la porte*

Ruki : *interdit, resta sur place, ne sachant que faire*

Dix minutes plus tard, le studio était enfin désert et Ruki rentrait chez Kai, car depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ils vivaient en couple chez lui. Mais en y arrivant, il ne vit pas son amant et s'en inquiéta.

Ruki : Pfff… évidemment…

Alors, il se rassura vite en se disant qu'il ne tarderait pas de rentrer…

Mais au soir, l'adorable batteur n'était toujours pas rentré et son amour, désespéré, ne tarda pas à aller se coucher tout seul, dans son lit horriblement vide et froid. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça… Et préférait amplement son banal quotidien où toutes les nuits, Kai lui faisait l'amour et il était heureux. Là, c'était malheureusement différent…

Le lendemain matin, Ruki était toujours affreusement seul et son chéri lui manquait beaucoup. Il ne revit Kai que quand il alla au studio pour reprendre la répétition de la veille. Mais derrière sa batterie, il n'avait pas vraiment la forme et de grosses cernes s'étaient dessinées sous ses petits yeux kawaii emplis de larmes, à cause des regards séduisants que lançait Ruki au beau bassiste.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Kai partit tout de suite après (pour la pause déjeuner), sans rien dire à personne et rentrant en hâte. Reita, qui avait bien remarqué les clin d'œil sexy du chanteur retint celui-ci quand tout le monde fut dehors.

Enfin seuls, l'homme bandé prit le petit Ruki et le plaqua agressivement contre le mur.

Reita : Qu'est-c't'as, toi ?

Ruki : *pétrifié*

Reita : Oh j'te parle !

Ruki : *le regarda innocemment dans les yeux*

Reita : *le secoua* Hé mec ! réponds ou j'te viole !

Ruki : *négligemment* Te gêne pas…

Reita : *sourire pervers* Oh vraiment…?

Ruki : *colla son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa en lui caressant le torse* À toi d'en décider, maintenant…

Reita : Oh je vois que mon petit Nain est consentant… :)

Ruki : *lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil sensuel* Sers-toi, n'amour…

Reita : Ok ! *lui baissa son pantalon et en fit de même avec le sien qu'il jeta un peu plus loin* On va s'amuser… *les débarassa ensuite de leurs gênants boxers, serra Ruki entre lui et le mur et le pénétra violemment en ricanant*

Ruki : Aïe ! Sois plus doux… *suppliant* .

Reita : Nan. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'toi… *commença à le masturber en accélérant ses va-et-vient brutaux sans pitié* è.é

Ruki : *gémit de plaisir* Oh Rei'… mmmh…

Reita : Ah tu vois… *sourire sadique* *continua de plus en plus rapidement*

Ruki : *cria de plaisir et jouit* 0'

Reita : *posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire* ssshhh… Pas si fort, gamin… *air supérieur*

Ruki : *en profita pour lui lécher ses doigts plein de sperme*

Reita : *se libèra en lui dans un ultime coup de rein et le lâcha* /

Ruki : *s'effondra à terre, épuisé* Qu'est-c'qu'y t'a pris ? o/O'

Reita : Avoue qu't'as aimé… *essouflé*

Ruki : Ou…oui… J'avoue… M…Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu m'aimes ou quoi ? 'Oo

Reita : *rire moqueur* Tu crois…? *s'approche de lui et colle ses lèvres aux siennes*

Ruki : *approfondit le baiser, certain de son amour pour lui*

Reita : *se rhabilla, prit ses affaires et attira son tout récent amant par la main vers chez lui, à cinq minutes du studio*

Ruki : *rentre chez Reita en souriant*

Reita : T'as faim ?

Ruki : Euh… Tu m'proposes quoi ? =D

Reita : *pense : j'te proposerais bien mon corps… * *lui lança une tablette de chocolat aux noisettes*

Ruki : *la rattrapa de justesse et en mangea une ligne de quatre carrés* Merci 3

Reita : *clin d'œil* De rien, minus ! )

Ruki : *ne broncha même plus pour les surnoms dévalorisants* u.u"

Reita : *réchauffa des nouilles aux crevettes et les tendit à son ami* Allez, mange et on y r'tourne après !

Ruki : Ok ! *se dépêcha de les manger pendant que Reita engloutissait les siennes à une vitesse folle*

Ils retournèrent au travail, et y retrouvèrent tous les autres. Ceux-ci remarquèrent évidemment que les deux tourtereaux étaient très proches. Kai, lui les regardait avec jalousie. Comment ce connard de Reita avait-il osé lui voler son petit ami ? Il soupira avant de reprendre leur activité musicale.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils quittèrent la salle avec entrain et bonne humeur, sauf pour Kai qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la proximité et les regards enflammés que Ruki et Reita s'échangeaient. Il décida donc de les suivre, afin d'en savoir plus sur leur relation. Peut-être s'agissait-il seulement d'une forte amitié soudaine entre eux ? Il ne le croyait pas et pensait que sûrement il y avait bien plus…

Il se faufila dans une autre salle d'enregistrement, pas loin de la leur, où il s'y cacha pour qu'on ne remarquâ pas sa présence interdite, et dont il sortirait quand les deux jeunes seraient seuls.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Ruki, n'osant plus rentrer au logis de Kai et lui à cause de la disparition soudaine du batteur, resta comme à l'heure du déjeuner, dans le studio, entraîné par le bassiste qui le fit asseoir sur un grand fauteuil rembourré de confortable mousse. Ce dernier se posa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Reita : *approcha son visage du sien* Ruki…

Ruki : *rougit* Ou…oui ? :)

Reita : Tu m'aimes ?

Ruki : *posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et les lécha sensuellement en fermant les yeux* Bien sûr… 3

Reita : *lui enlaça le cou de ses grands bras*

Ruki : *lui passa ses mains sur sa taille en le caressant* Oui, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et je t'aime…

Reita : *se contenta de sourir gentiment*

Kai : *était sorti de la salle voisine et les espionnait depuis le début en jettant ses yeux sur eux, étant derrière la porte entrebaillée* *entendant ces paroles, eut un fort pincement au cœur, et un infini sentiment de haine*

Reita : *l'embrassa langoureusement*

Ruki : *caressa affectueusement ses cheveux doux et propres, lui murmurant des 'je t'aime' entre chaque baiser échangé*

Kai : *au bord des larmes*

Ruki : *plongea sa main dans le boxer de son partenaire et commença à lui caresser son appartenance*

Reita : *lui retira la main* Hey Ruki, pas maintenant, pas ici. C'est… Viens chez moi, mon lit est confortable et on sera tranquilles ! ^^ *se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever*

Ruki : *s'en servit et avança vers la sortie*

Kai : *pointa tout à coup son nez dans la salle, énervé et décontenancé par le spectacle auquel il venait à regret d'assister*

Ruki : *surpris de le voir, fit un bond en arrière* K…Kai…?

Kai : Malheureusement…

Reita : Tu fous quoi, là ? T'as pas la vague impression d'nous déranger ?

Kai : *même plus ateint par les méchantes paroles, se concentrait sur son Ruki* *prit le bras de son amoureux* Ruki !

Ruki : euh…

Kai : J't'ai laissé une chance, fallait réfléchir avant… J'voulais pas t'perdre, moi…

Ruki : Kai, non ! é_è

Kai : *laissa couler sur sa joue une larme* Ruki, c'est trop tard…

Ruki : Ne… Ne fais pas ça !

Reita : Casse-toi, p'tit con, laisse-le tranquille, il veut pu d'toi… Compris ? T'es pas l'seul en course, tsé… Et Ruki m'a choisi moi, maint'nant… Alors va t-en !

Kai : *fondit en larmes, déglutit bruyamment sa salive et s'enfuit en courant, le cœur brisé*

Reita : Bah tu vois, darling, c'est pas ben compliqué… *main dans sa petite main, rentra chez lui pour continuer leur activité amoureuse*

Au matin, Reita se réveilla, complètement affalé sur le corps nu de son amant encore plongé dans ses rêves. Il se frotta les yeux à cause de la forte intensité lumineuse qui envahissait la pièce et resta, muet, contemplant le si beau et désirable corps épuisé qui gisait à ses côtés. Pervers qu'il était, il aimait beaucoup regarder les hommes nus lorsqu'ils dormaient, se lavaient, etc, et éprouvait à chaque seconde l'envie de les prendre et de se servir de leur corps comme d'un objet sexuel. Et ce jour là, c'était tombé sur Ruki. En vérité, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui et se servait de l'amour que ressentait son petit ami à son égard pour assouvir ses désirs les plus profonds. Et afin de faire durer son plaisir personnel, il lui faisait lâchement croire qu'il l'aimait aussi, sans pour autant lui dire qu'il aurait des sentiments. Soit un mensonge par omission. C'était vil et lâche, mais sa façon de fonctionner était construite de la sorte, et personne n'avait à ce jour réussi à la lui faire changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était toujours en profond fantasme sur ce corps souillé de sa perversité, quand l'endormi ouvrit enfin un œil.

Ruki : *se réveilla peu à peu* Mmmh… Reita...?

Reita : *sortit de ses pensées obscènes* Coucou, mon chou~

Ruki : Salut… T'es réveillé d'puis longtemps ?

Reita : Euh… Nan pas trop… J'voulais pas t'réveiller !

Ruki : Oh c'est mignon… 3 Mais c'est pas grave, tsé, tu pouvais ^^

Reita : *rit* Bon, tu t'lèves, maint'nant ? :)

Ruki : T'attends quoi d'moi, là ? *regard pervers*

Reita : Nan nan, mec, c'est pas c'que tu crois…

Le gros pervers ne tenait pas vraiment à avoir la réputation de son nom, et essayait de ne pas trop abuser de son amant, pour ne pas passer pour celui qui ne recherche que le sexe. Malheureusement, c'était une triste réalité qu'il tentait d'estomper…

Ruki : Ah tu ne veux pas…?

Reita : C'est pas ça, mais 'faut pas trop abuser des bonnes choses, sinon on les apprécie moins… *bluff profond*

Ruki : xD T'as raison… J'attendrai, c'est pas grave… *pense : bonne idée ! comme ça, j'apprécierai bien plus la prochaine fois… *

Reita parvint quand même à ne pas se laisser aller par ses désirs et se leva avec nonchalance. Il prépara par sa bonne intention naturelle un superbe petit déjeuner qu'il posa sur un beau plateau et l'apporta gracieusement à Ruki.

Ruki : Ooooh merciiiii mon kawaii '' C'est trop adorable !

Reita : Mais de rien, voyons~ *lui posa le plateau sur les genoux* Allez, mange, mon petit !

Ruki : *mangea avec gourmandise*

Reita : Elles sont bonnes, mes tartines ?

Ruki : *bouche pleine* Oh ben oui, ch'est délichieux ! *lui en met un morceau dans la bouche*

Reita : Mmh merci ! p *pense : mais je préfère plutôt avoir le goût d'ta langue ou autre chose dans ma bouche… *

C'était un dimanche, ils ne travaillaient donc pas. Kai avait pleuré toute la nuit, d'un manque, d'un manque infini dans son lit et dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que tout était fini entre eux, et que jamais il ne se retrouverait à nouveau contre son corps nu et chaud, dans un confort inimaginable et une douceur indescriptible. Récemment, Ruki en avait aimé un autre, et cela désolait plus que tout le petit batteur sans défense.

Uruha, lui, avait parfaitement deviné la nouvelle relation entre les deux hommes et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le chanteur… Il connaissait bien, même trop bien Reita, et savait à quel point il pouvait être sadique et méchant. Il avait aussi compris que Ruki s'était laissé tenter par cette fausse facette de lui et qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec lui. Ayant tellement envie de l'aider, et peut-être résoudre ce problème si ce n'était pas trop tard, il prit la décision d'en parler avec son cher ami qui, il l'espérait, ne s'était pas encore trop attaché à son homme bandé.

Uruha : *appela Ruki*

Ruki : *venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, décrocha*

Uruha : Ruki ? J'te réveille pas…?

Ruki : Ruwa ! Nan t'inquiète, ça va. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Reita : *chuchota* C'est Uru' ?

Ruki : *chuchota aussi* oui :)

Uruha : Bah… T'es où, là ?

Ruki : Chez Rei', pourquoi ?

Uruha : J'm'en doutais. On peut s'voir ?

Ruki : Euh… ouais, c'est à quel sujet ?

Uruha : J'te dirai après… T'inquiète, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai juste à t'parler.

Ruki : Ok. Euh… Rendez-vous où ?

Uruha : Chez moi.

Ruki : Oki, j'arrive. À tout d'suite !

Uruha : Bisou~

Ruki et Uruha : *raccrochent*

Reita : Qu'est-c'qui t'veut ? *ton aggressif*

Ruki : Hey, calm'toi ! C'est bon, c'est juste « pour me parler », il a dit…

Reita : J'espère, mon Ruki, j'espère…

Ruki : Mais t'inquiète pas, koibito, tu sais qu'j'aime que toi…

Reita : *ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui ne déplut pas à Ruki qui en profita*

Ruki : Bon, allez, j'y vais, moi, à tout à l'heure ^0^ *se vêtit des mêmes vêtements que la veille*

Quand il arriva, essouflé par sa course, il s'empressa de toquer à sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit peu après, laissant découvrir aux yeux du plus jeune le magnifique visage de son ami Uruha.

Uruha : Salut !

Ruki : 'alut, Ruwa 3

Uruha : *le prend tendrement dans ses bras* Ca va ?

Ruki : Oui et toi ?

Uruha : Ouais ouais… x)

Ruki : Tu voulais me parler…

Uruha : Viens, assieds-toi. *l'invita à s'installer sur le grand canapé rouge au milieu de son salon*

Ruki : *s'y assit, en face de son bon ami qui se posa sur une chaise*

Uruha : Bon, Ruki. Hier… *ne savait pas tellement comment formuler sa phrase, et choisit le direct* Tu aimes Reita, n'est-c'pas ?

Ruki : *baissa les yeux et le visage en rougissant* Moui… C'est pas bien, je sais…

Uruha : *lui relève le menton avec son doigt* Pas bien ? Qui a dit qu'c'était pas bien ?

Ruki : Ben… C'est un homme, et moi aussi…

Uruha : Ahaha juste pour ça ? Ca, on s'en fout, Ruki ! Avant t'étais avec Kai, et on l'a accepté. Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que d'ton côté, ça a un peu changé au niveau des sentiments…

Ruki : Euh… Oui…

Uruha : Et t'es pas indifférent aux yeux d'Reita… J'me trompe ?

Ruki : Euh bah en fait,… on sort déjà ensemble.

Uruha : Ah sérieux, déjà ? J'ai rien vu passer ! xD

Ruki : C'est en peu lui qu'a entrepris tout, en fait…

Uruha : Vas-y raconte.

Ruki : *pas très à l'aise pour en parler* Bah… Normal, quoi : il m'a embrassé, on a couché ensemble, j'ai dormi chez lui…

Uruha : T'as eu l'temps d'faire tout ça ?

Ruki : *rougit* En fait, c'est lui qui m'a tout fait…!

Uruha : Ah ok. *rit* Mais tu sais, Ruki, Reita c'est pas l'genre de mec à éprouver des choses pour quelqu'un d'autre… Lui il s'intéresse plutôt au cul…

Ruki : Ah… Ah bon…?

Uruha : Ouais, j'connais bien Reita. Et personnellement, j'pense pas qu'il te veuille pour l'amour…

Ruki : M…Mais moi je l'aime !

Uruha : Lui, tel que je l'connais, il doit faire semblant de t'aimer pour profiter de toi… Désolé d'te dire ça, hein, mais moi c'est c'que j'pense et, crois-en mon expérience, je suis persuadé de c'que j'te dis, malheureusement.

Ruki : Je… J'comprends, mais…

Uruha : Je sais aussi qu'lui, il te dira jamais c'qu'il pense réellement de toi… Alors s'il fait mine de t'aimer, qu'il te fait l'amour et que toi, cette relation te convient, puisque t'es avec celui qu't'aimes sans problème et qu'il répond à tes attentes, alors reste avec lui en n'lui dévoilant jamais qu'tu sais c'qu'il a dans la tête.

Ruki : D…D'accord.

Uruha : T'as compris ?

Ruki : Oui, chus pas aussi demeuré qu'tu l'penses, baka ! *lui donna un petit coup*

Uruha : Aïe ! Baka toi-même ! :p

Ruki : *rigola*

Uruha : Bref. J'espère que j't'ai aidé. C'est tout c'que j'avais à t'dire… )

Ruki : Merci, Ruru' *lui offrit un petit bisou tout mignon sur la joue*

Uruha : ^/^ Oh trop kawaii 3 J't'adore !

Ruki : Moi aussi !

Uruha : Bon, allez, j'te souhaite de tout cœur d'être heureux ! *lui fit aussi un bisou* À bientôt !

Ruki : *repartit de bonne humeur chez son Reita qui commençait à s'impatienter*

Reita : Ah bah enfin, j'commençais à me d'mander c'que tu pouvais bien faire pendant tout c'temps…

Ruki : Gomen .

Reita : Qu'est-c't'as foutu ?

Ruki : Mais rien, on a seul'ment discuté…

Reita : *regard suspicieux*

Ruki : Mais arrête, t'es parano' !

Reita : Mouais… T'as intérêt à t'faire pardonner royal'ment…

Ruki : Ok, tu veux quoi ?

Reita : Tu voulais dire plutôt : « Tu veux _qui_ ? »

Ruki : J'ai compris…

Ruki se dépêcha de le déshabiller et lui-même par la même occasion, l'allongea sur le lit et se fit une joie d'exercer en lui de violents coups de hanches, le faisant crier de plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ruki : Ca te va ? J'me suis fait pardonner ? :)

Reita : Mmh… Nan, pas encore, tu veux pas r'commencer, s'il te plaît ? *plaisantant, comme il aimait le taquiner*

Ruki : T'es trop poli… Allez, laisse-moi t'faire plaisir… 3

Il s'installa au-dessus de lui, prit en bouche son érection, et le jeune bassiste ne retint même pas ses gémissements et laissa à Ruki le doux plaisir de faire écouler sa semance dans sa gorge.

Reita : Arigatô gozaimasu~

Ruki : Dôitashi mashite ^^

Ruki : *chuchota, comme pour répondre à Uruha :* Cette relation me convient…

終わり~

Voily voilou c'que m'inspire l'Nouvel an ! C'est fou comme ce genre d'idée perverse peut germer dans ma tête pendant une fête tout à fait innocente… )

J'admets quand même que cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête… u.u''

Ma deuxième fanfiction ! *contente*

Un peu longue pour un simple one shot, j'en conviens, mais j'pensais vraiment pas qu'ça aller prendre autant d'place…

Désolée si ça a emmerdé les lecteurs ^^'


End file.
